The Battle Of Bannerman Road
by TheNextDahl
Summary: S6:E6 Every alien Sarah Jane has ever faced return in an army in attempts to kill her once and for all. Allies step in to help, but there are traitors, murderers, liars, double-crossers and deaths. As the battle explodes, a full war breaks out among Ealing... SEASON FINALE
1. Part One

THE SARAH JANE ADVENTURES: THE BATTLE OF BANNERMAN ROAD- PART ONE

Somewhere, deep in outer space, and alliance was forming. Armies were joining forces and preparing their plans. All these armies had none thing in common, their intentions. To kill Sarah Jane Smith…

Meanwhile, on Earth, night-time had engulfed the evening, and Sky Smith was exhausted after capturing a Grawp and sending it back home. She was lying in bed, wondering about what else lay among the stars. She thought of The legendary Doctor, her mother's old friend. About how he travelled freely among time and space, fighting thugs and banishing baddies. She always dreamed about travelling with him, just one day, and seeing the sights of the universe. But he was far away, never to return to Bannerman Road, as he had done on two previous occasions. She could forever dream of him, however it would once and for all remain a figment of her mind.

Her brother, Luke however, was staring through the telescope in the attic at the twinkling stars. He was still bursting with energy, excited about what he may see in the sky tonight. He'd seen plenty of things in the sky before, spacecrafts, asteroids and even the odd satellite. All of his notes were listed in his scrapbook, which he kept next to the telescope at all times. He was fascinated by the stars, and on more than one occasion he had considered giving up his U.N.I.T. job for astronomy, but thinking about his encounter with Spellman, he decided he'd stick with his current job.

Sarah Jane, adoptive mother of both children, was sat peacefully enjoying a rest watching the local news. There was nothing important reported, it was the same old rubbish as ever. She sipped her tea quietly, and contemplated heading off to bed, however she thought she should tire herself out completely before heading upstairs. Yet the news bored her, and she longed to be out adventuring, the thrills of it would wear her out no doubt. But nevertheless, she was getting old now, she needed to be more relaxed. But for now, she was just fine.

Clyde was worn out, watching a foreign football league on the TV in his room. Despite his mother's many shouts pleading him to turn it off, he carried on watching it, he was quite into it now. Although the rules were still quite a blur, he'd noticed who the top scorer was. His name however, too, Clyde wasn't sure of. He began to think about himself being on the pitch, shooting and scoring, but then he looked over to his wall and saw his many drawings and fantastic art, and he knew he was just as at home here.

Rani Chandra was lying in bed, desperate to fall asleep. She'd received news which had rocked her world, torn it apart completely. No matter how much she twisted and turned, her body wouldn't switch off, she was trapped in consciousness. She couldn't take her mind off it, every time she closed her eyes she saw herself doing it, becoming one. She definitely wasn't sleeping tonight, and she doubted that she'd ever sleep again.

And that's where they all were when the battle commenced. When the vast star craft descended from the sky, landing in the school's colossal field. When the armies lead themselves out. When the thousands of warriors emerged from their spacecraft, readied in battle. When the line-ups of vicious Slitheen, Judoon, Bane, Berserkers, Blathereen, Graske, and Sontarans overpowered Ealing, all led by the most feared of them all, the Trickster.

Sarah Jane jumped in fright as a siren began sounding. It was coming from the attic, from Mr Smith himself. It was ear-piercingly loud, it could be heard from Clyde's house. Clyde jumped out of bed, stumbled down the stairs and ran around the corner. He met a terrified Rani at the end of her path.

"What was that?" He gasped.

"I don't know, I think it's Sarah Jane's, come on!" She insisted as she ran across the road. They quickly found the spare key and let themselves in.

"The attic!" Clyde shouted. They shot up the stairs, and when they reached the attic, the gang were already staring at Mr Smith in horror. They saw live news footage of the spaceship on the school field, and of the army awaiting to commit massacre. The Trickster stood before them like a master. A chill went down Sarah Jane's spine at the sight of it.

"As you know." The Trickster hissed. "We have gathered here and formed our army to succeed in our one common ambition. From this moment forth, we shall be known as 'The Trickster's Army', and we shall take power over this puny earth!" The aliens ahead of him cheered in pleasure and wielded their weapons high in the air in glory. Tears streamed down Sarah's face, for once she was genuinely scared of the ride ahead.

"My scanners indicate the army is made up of the Trickster, Slitheen, Judoon, Bane, Berserkers, Blathereen, Graske, and Sontarans." Mr Smith informed her.

"But mum, that's-" Luke was stopped mid-sentence.

"Every alien you've ever defeated that has living copies of it's own species!" Rani finished.

Sarah gathered everyone together and prepared to make an announcement.

"Luke, Rani, Sky, Clyde, over you come. Wait, where's Clyde?"

And at that moment, on Mr Smith's screen, they saw Clyde hop the fence and arrive on the school field.

"State your name, weak human." The Trickster insisted.

"I am Clyde Langer. And I do not fear you." Clyde snapped.

"Bow to me." The Trickster demanded, an evil wheeze in his voice.

"Never!" Clyde shouted bravely.

"I say bow down!" The Trickster bellowed as he extended his arm. Clyde dropped to his knees.

"A friend of Sarah Jane Smith's, aren't you, my brave young fellow. Well I guess you're step one of the invasion!" He whispered. He turned to his army.

"This boy, my warriors, is how we achieve our goal!" The Trickster boomed.

Everyone in the attic was in tears apart from Luke.

"What's the goal, what's the goal!" Rani whispered desperately.

"Soon, we can reach full power by destroying the obstacles in the way. It is time to fulfil what we came to do. To kill Sarah Jane Smith!"


	2. Part Two

THE SARAH JANE ADVENTURES: THE BATTLE OF BANNERMAN ROAD- PART TWO

An eerie silence consumed the attic as a stunned Sarah Jane cried tears of fear. Everyone else did the same, even Luke had shaky eyes.

"Mr Smith." Sarah Jane tried to seem careless, however her voice was shaky. "Contact all the Children of Time." Sarah demanded.

One by one, the Children of Time appeared in separate squares on Mr Smith's screen. Rose Tyler, Martha Jones-Smith, Donna Noble, Captain Jack Harkness and finally Mickey Smith. Each one looked bewildered as to why Sarah Jane had contacted them.

"We need you, my friends. We need you here in Ealing. An army has been formed against me, and I need your help. If you accept this plead, Mr Smith will teleport you to my attic immediately. Just repeat after me, 'I join the Sarah Jane alliance." Everyone responded in unison, and in a split second, they were all in the attic.

"Who else?" Sarah Jane asked Rani, to see if she could think of any other allies they could team up with.

"Mum! The Keys of the Gradon!" Luke shouted over the uproar. Sky took the responsibility to calm down the Children of Time and sat them down on the attic step. There was just enough room for all of them on the step.

"Mr Smith! Contact all twelve members of the Keys of the Gradon!" Sarah puffed. Once again, one by one the members of the Keys appeared on the screen. Sarah Jane repeated her speech and the Keys appeared in the attic. Sky ushered them to their seats on the floor, and she, Luke and Rani joined them.

"Now." Sarah Jane spoke. "Let me begin. The Trickster has formed an alliance from many individual armies. The armies were conjoined by their one greatest intention, that being to kill me." There was a horde of gasps. "However, I will not surrender to them at all, and although they have our dear friend Clyde, I will keep fighting. I would like to hope that the Sarah Jane Alliance is of equal force to The Trickster's Army, and I hope that we can all stay safe and defeat the armies. The armies consist of various aliens. Mr Smith, please tell them the list." Sarah continued.

"The Trickster's Army consists of Slitheen, Judoon, Bane, Berserkers, Blathereen, Graske, and Sontarans, led of course by the Trickster." Mr Smith informed the shocked crowd.

Sarah Jane turned to face them again and spoke;

"You will all be assigned to an army, for example, Rose and Martha to the Graske, and that's how it'll work, so, Mr Smith, show the groups."

A list of people and their armies appeared on Mr Smith's screen.

GRASKE- DONNA NOBLE, MICKEY SMITH AND JACK HARKNESS

JUDOON- ROSE TYLER AND MARTHA JONES

BANE- VENICIA, STYX, ASHME AND PHAROS

BESERKERS- ELLESMERE, ADOR, GALAXOR, AND SABRE

BLATHEREEN- GANTOR, AMISHE, KASHA AND MITZVAH

SLITHEEN- RANI CHANDRA AND SKY SMITH

SONTARANS- LUKE SMITH AND DELILAH ANDERSON

"I'll call Delly now." Luke muttered and strolled out of the room.

"Yeah, and what about you, Sarah? We're not doing all the work, who are you fighting?" Donna raged.

"I," Sarah Jane announced, turning on her heels to face Donna, "Will face my deadliest enemy, if you don't mind. I will hunt the Trickster and eventually fight him, defeating him I do not know, however that is the army I have labelled myself to, so if you don't mind, begin your mission!" She snapped.

Two hours later, the groups were all stationed in the park, awaiting their orders to fight. They could see the Trickster's vast spaceship in the school field, however they knew that the armies would now be spread out across Ealing searching for Sarah Jane. Tension was high as the warriors were lead off to their battles, maybe even to their deathbeds.

Donna, Mickey and Jack found the Graske in the Pharos Institute. They were holding the scientists as hostages and threatening to kill them all if Sarah Jane didn't hand herself in.

"What do we do?" Donna hissed through her teeth.

"There might be something in the lab! Something we could use to attack them! A chemical, or a gas, or something!" Mickey replied. Jack crawled ahead and checked the coast was clear. The lab was empty and it seemed that everyone was imprisoned in the hall room, where Rani, controlled by Mr Smith's father, had previously caused chaos. After a few minutes of scrambling, they found a chemical which was labelled as 'BELIEVED TO BE DANGEROUS TO EXTRA-TERRESTRIAL BEINGS'.

"Perfect!" Mickey whispered. Captain Jack opened the air vent and threw the bottle down it. It lead to the hall, the bottle hit the end and the crowd watched on as the liquid shot from the air vents and poured over the Graske, who melted upon contact. There was a cheer from the trio as they'd defeated their army.

Rani and Sky, joined by Sarah Jane whom had had no luck breaking into the ship to find the Trickster, however, were having much different luck with the Slitheen, who were stationed in an abandoned factory. They had vinegar, however they had no way get to the Slitheen. They were found and kidnapped, held prisoner, and were now up for execution. They had potato sacks over their head and they were tied to poles. From what they could see through the tiny holes of the sacks, there were three humanoid like figures with guns aimed at them. Only they weren't human. They were Gantor, Amishe and Kasha, and at their feet was a dead Mitzvah. Their were traitors in The Sarah Jane Alliance, who were double crossing with The Trickster's Army. Sky wept in disbelief. Mitzvah had been a close friend of Sky's, whom she had grown to love during their imprisonment.

"As you can see, Miss Smith, it is us, Gantor, Amishe and Kasha." Kasha began. "And I do believe that at the end of our first encounter, you trusted us with the genes which had the power to free the Gradon. Well now you shall learn from your mistakes, as the legend is free again!" A huge shadow engulfed Ealing. Vulture-like screeches echoed through the town. The Gradon was released…


	3. Part Three

THE SARAH JANE ADVENTURES: THE BATTLE OF BANNERMAN ROAD- PART THREE

The three traitor's guns were raised and ready to kill Sarah Jane, along with her friend and daughter. They heard the click of the guns loading. Sarah Jane breathed what she thought was her last. But just as the triggers were pulled, three figures landed on Gantor, Amishe and Kasha and the bullets went off course. The sacks were removed from their heads. It was Jack, Donna and Mickey, breaking them out. However, before they could untie the ropes, Slitheen dived onto them.

"Vinegar!" Sarah yelled, kicking a bottle across the room. Noticing this, a Slitheen pounced at Sarah Jane like a tiger, however Rani stood on another bottle and shot vinegar all over the Slitheen, which exploded into lumps of horrific mess. Jack, Donna and Mickey darted back over having killed the rest of the Slitheen, and freed them from the binding ropes. They looked back to see Gantor, Amishe and Kasha gone before running away quickly.

Meanwhile, Rose and Martha's mission of the Judoon complete, having blown their hideout of a clothes store to smithereens, Venicia, Styx, Ashme and Pharos's war against the Bane was successful with a twist of tragedy, as the fire that had burned the Bane's chosen factory to the ground also killed Ashme and Venicia. Ador, Galaxor and Ellesmere became possessed by the Berserkers however Sabre destroyed the locket of their power, killing all of them. The Blathereen had joined the Slitheen and been defeated in the warehouse, however Gantor, Amishe and Kasha were still on the run and Luke and Delly had successfully obliterated the Sontaran's base with help from U.N.I.T.

The Sarah Jane Alliance were gathered in the attic, both mourning, proud and ruthless.

"I am sorry to announce." Sarah Jane began. "That there have been deaths during our individual missions. Ashme and Venicia died in a fire, Ador, Galaxor and Ellesmere were possessed by Berserkers, then died when their locket was destroyed, and Mitzvah was killed by Gantor, Amishe and Kasha, whom are now working with the Trickster, and have free the legendary Gradon. Despite this, all of our allocated armies have been defeated and all that is left is my foe, the Trickster, so Mr Smith will now send you all home."

There was an uproar, however it was silenced as the Children of Time and remaining Keys of the Gradon, bar Sky, vanished. All that was left now was Luke, Delly, Rani, Sky and Sarah Jane, with the possibility of Clyde, however they had no idea whether he was still alive. Their eerie silence was interrupted by the Gradon's vicious roar, which made everyone spring to their feet.

"How're we going to stop that?" Delly asked nervously.

"Well, there's only so much of the genes, so after a while, it'll deteriorate and die." Sky replied reassuringly.

"No, it's not that easy." Luke insisted. "Yes, it only has the time from the genes but within that time it will grow stronger and not need the genes to survive. Then we have to stop it."

"But we need to stop the Trickster and get Clyde back! There's something I need to tell him!" Rani sobbed.

"It's not all about you and your stupid boyfriend you know!" Delly screeched.

"Nobody cares about your opinion! We barely know you anyway!" Rani shouted as the arguing began.

"Well at least my boyfriends not in the hands of a monster, how the hell did you not notice when he disappeared? Shows how much you care!" Delly replied cruelly.

"I did care! I cared a hell of a lot more than all of us did put together when you got shot you ruddy little b-"

"Maybe you could use the old mythology method of slaying it." Mr Smith interrupted.

"Shut up you piece of scrap metal!" Delly shouted.

"How dare you!" Sarah Jane screeched, but before she could continue, fists flew and Rani punched Delly and knocked her to the floor.

"Oh, you've just started it now sunshine!" Delly hissed. "My master! They're here! I have them here! 13 Bannerman Road, they're here!"

The Trickster materialized in the attic. Rani screamed, Sky dived behind a table in fear.

"Ah, Delilah, the most loyal of my followers. You have finally led me to Sarah Jane Smith. What was your strategy again?" He hissed.

"I wormed my way into her little Lukey's heart and he led me here!" She cackled.

"Excellent! You shall come with me, then the fun begins!" He croaked. He and Delly spun on the spot and disappeared. Luke broke down, Sky emerged from the table and Rani cursed under her breath. Sarah Jane, however was listening closely.

"Shh!" She whispered. A sound of smashing glass, screams and a 'whoosh'.

"What's that?" Rani asked, but her only reply was the sound of footsteps hurrying out if the attic for the answer. She followed. When they were all on the drive, terror struck them. The three traitors, Gantor, Amishe and Kasha, had flamethrowers, and were burning down the houses of Bannerman Road. They were up the road, and people were running frantically everywhere. Fire had already consumed dozens of houses, and the traitors were heading up the road, quickly.

"Oh, Gantor, Ashme, look. There they are!" Kasha hissed. They began running. So did Sarah, Rani, Luke and Sky. However, the traitors caught them, and made sure their heads were at the perfect angle.

"Now you get the best view!" Kasha cackled.

"The best view of what, you coward!" Sarah screamed. And that's when the Gradon spat a huge fireball, as big as an elephant, which spun around as it fell. It collided with 13 Bannerman Road.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sarah Jane cried in desperation as her home was crushed and erupted into a tremendous fire. Rani, Luke and Sky began to cry, whilst Sarah Jane stayed strong.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" She cried, yet not a tear was to be seen. Kasha smirked grimly at this.

"Bye bye, 13 Bannerman Road!" She whispered coldly…


	4. Part Four

THE SARAH JANE ADVENTURES: THE BATTLE OF BANNERMAN ROAD- PART FOUR

Ash blew through the air as 13 Bannerman Road smouldered. The traitors vanished as the Trickster did and the gang were free again. But they didn't feel free. They felt trapped in a web of lies, of fear, of upset. First three members of the Keys betraying them, next Delly being the Trickster's most loyal assistant, and now 13 Bannerman Road destroyed. A huge gust of wind swept through Ealing, and it didn't show any signs of stopping soon.

"I'm going." Sarah Jane announced.

"What!" Luke bellowed.

"I'm going! I'm going to find the Trickster!" Sarah screeched back.

"NO!" He screamed, however as he tried to run to stop her, she spun around and disappeared just as the traitors did. "MUM!" He cried. He'd lost Delly, what if he'd lost her too?

"Look, Luke, she's gone for the Trickster, so surely we have to go for the Gradon. It's what she wants, now come on, we have to destroy it before it's free!" Rani responded.

"Please, Luke, it only makes sense!" Sky insisted.

"Okay," Luke turned, tears in his eyes, "Let's go."

Sarah Jane appeared in the Trickster's ship.

"You wanted me, I do believe, Miss Smith?" He grinned, baring his rotten teeth.

"Yes, I want you dead, and I want my friend back!" She snapped back.

"Sorry, which friend is that, Miss Smith? See there's so many really! Gantor, Amishe, Kasha, Delly, oh, or is it the human boy. Yes that's right, Clyde Langer." The way he emphasised Clyde's name sent chills down Sarah's spine. "Well you can have him Sarah Jane." She seemed quite pleased with herself. "Along with my terror!" He cackled. Sarah and Clyde disappeared and reappeared on Bannerman Road, just as a U.N.I.T. tank swerved around the corner, driven by none other than Kasha. Then the missiles began.

Meanwhile, Luke, Rani and Sky were on top of the Ealing tower, an industrial building which had previously been the home to Bubbleshock Industries. The Gradon was quite far away, however Luke thought he could get a good shot. They stood nervously, waiting for Luke to take his throw. He had acquired a metal pole with a sharp edge which he was going to fire like a javelin. After a few minutes of standing in the throwing position, Luke dropped his arm.

"Luke?" Rani asked worriedly.

"I can't do it!" Luke screamed, tears in his eyes. He threw the pole across the roof. "I can't do this! It's alive! It's a thing! I can't kill it!" He cried.

"Okay, okay! It's okay!" Rani reassured him, patting him on the back.

"No, it's not okay! It's a living being, just like me and you. It just needs a home. A hero needs to just fall out of the sky and take it away in a spaceship, take it somewhere it can be safe. Somewhere it can't be destructive, but can be free!" Luke mumbled.

"It'd be my pleasure!" A man emerged from a blue box behind them.

"Doctor!" Rani gasped.

"Indeed." He replied. "So, having mythical beast problems are you? It's no problem, well of course it's a problem, it's a huge 50ft dragon-like creature who is currently burning your homes, but no problem for me, I'll just turn on the electro field and drag it away to Delta Parasesium B. Well, goodbye for now, but I'll be back!" He pointed his finger at Luke and winked. "Oh, I'll be back." Then he ran into the TARDIS and flew away, taking the Gradon with him.

Just at the moment the TARDIS vanished, Sarah Jane and Clyde emerged from the doors and onto the roof.

"Where is it?" Sarah insisted. "Where? I heard it! I heard the TARDIS! Where is it, where is he?"

"He was here, mum, He's gone, he's taken the Gradon with him." Luke muttered.

"He's taken? The Gradon?!" Sarah Jane gasped.

"What is it, is it something bad?" Clyde asked frantically.

"No, it's amazing!" Sarah laughed.

"What does it mean?" Clyde inquired.

"It means I'm free!" Sarah grinned and pointed at the town below. The gang looked over the edge and saw Ealing rebuild itself from ashes. Buildings reformed, families reconciled. Freedom was restored.

"How is it doing that?" Rani turned to Sarah Jane, one eye shut as the blinding sun caught her eye.

"Well, believe it or not, those armies didn't give in willingly to fight, they knew they'd die and refused, so the Trickster possessed them. He possessed all of them. So all this mess was caused by the Trickster. But the Trickster ended up powerless, he fled, promising terror. He meant the Gradon. The Gradon was his only chance to kill me, but The Doctor's taken that away. The Trickster has given in, ended the battle, so his powers have ended, and the whole situation is undone. Look everyone, over there, there's home!" She grinned, and the gang joined her. They laughed happily as victory became real to them at last.

SARAH JANE WILL RETURN IN 'THE SNOWMAN' -CHRISTMAS 2012


End file.
